Harry Potter y la Antorcha Verde
by Luigi
Summary: Harry está cansado. Cansado de seguir un destino predisupesto. En el verano conoce a alguien que le hace cambiar. ¿Podrá el nuevo Harry Potter demostrar al mundo de lo que es capaz?


**_Harry Potter y la Antorcha Verde_**

Escrita por Luigi 

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta basada en la novela Harry Potter. No se intenta ganar o beneficiarse de ella económicamente. Solo esta siendo escrita por amor al arte. Así que dejadme en paz.

Capítulo 1: El nuevo Harry 

****

****

**El sol está apunto de ponerse por detrás de las montañas en un pueblo llamado Little Whinging, en Surrey. Los últimos vestigios de un movido día de verano van desapareciendo. Los niños se alejan de las plazas con sus madres, la piscina municipal es cerrada, ... . A estas horas, el único sonido es el maullar de los gatos. Aunque, caminando por la calle Magnolia, definitivamente esa persona no era un gato. Tal individuo, con una extraña cicatriz en la cabeza, una holgada ropa, unas gafas casi desmontadas, era Harry Potter. Sí, el mismo que hace 15 años había destruido al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. El mismo que lo había visto resucitar el año pasado. También, el mismo que había luchado con él solamente hace una semana. ****_Ése _****Harry Potter.**

** Harry caminaba lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, hacia su supuesto "hogar". Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de su alrededor. Su arqueado caminar le aumentaban, al menos en primera vista, unos 10 años más. Parecía que la última semana, además de la muerte de Sirius, otra cosa le quitaba el sueño. No paraba de darle vueltas a la profecía. _–Matar o ser matado-_ esas palabras habían sido su mantra durante los últimos días. En esos momentos oyó como algo o alguien se movía entre los arbustos.**

_"Tonks no sabe ser discreta. Deberían enviarla a hacer otra cosa, porque el vigilarme sin que me dé cuenta no se le da bien"_**-** **pensó. Llevaban vigilándole día y noche, sin descanso. Harry ya estaba harto. ¡Cómo osaban creer que no sabía protegerse!. ¿Quién había mantenido a raya a Voldemort 4 veces? ¡Él!¡Entonces, para qué tanta vigilancia!.**

_"__Para que no se repita lo de Sirius"_**- le dijo una molesta voz, llamada conciencia. "**_Tienes razón. No estoy en condiciones de pedir más libertad. Aunque, ¿para qué tanta seguridad si igualmente el único que puede matarme es Voldemort? Y según Dumbledore no puede llegar a Privet Drive..."_

_ "Espera un poco..."_

_ "¡Claro!¡Según la profecía, el único que puede matarme es Voldemort!¡O sea, puedo ponerme en peligro y a menos que sea Voldemort el asesino; nada puede hacerme!"- _**pensó, casi demencial. Al instante, se puso en medio de la calle justo cuando venía hacia él un camión. El camión iba a una velocidad normal, lo suficiente para matar un loco de 15 años. En un costado, aparecía el logo de Budweiser. El último pensamiento justo antes del intento de atropello de Harry fue: **_"Genial, si muero; será por el alcohol"._

**Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Justo cuando Harry iba a ser atropellado, algo(puesto que a la velocidad que iba no podía ser reconocido/a) rojo, por sus vestimentas, le apartó de la colisión, haciéndoles volar 10 metros a través de la acera. Cayeron con una mezcla de _"Ouchs"_ y _"¿Qué...?"_(el último por parte de Harry). Él se vio en el suelo solo, antes de que este "algo" le cogiese por los brazos, se lo pusiese en los hombros y; por increíble que suene, saltase hasta el techo del número 12 de la calle Magnolia.**

** La "cosa"(Harry ya le había puesto apodo y todo) fue saltando de techo en techo a una velocidad pasmosa. Lo más increíble fue el hecho de que al caer en cada techo; ningún sonido podía ser escuchado. Ningún **_"¡crack!" _**de la madera, nada. Inverosímilmente, en cada salto, el individuo alcanzaba unos 6 metros en comparación con el techo. Cuando hubieron pasado 30 segundos, Harry comenzó a preocuparse. "**_¿ Y si él... la cosa esta fuese un Mortífago? Bueno,__no lo creo. No me hubiese salvado la vida... Pero, ¿ y si sabe la profecía? No, no puede ser. Voldemort no la sabe, lo habría sentido en mi cicatriz. Entonces este tipo no es secuaz de Voldemort... pero quizás me lleve hacia él. No le dejar"._

**Harry intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Parecía que el individuo le había paralizado. Recapitulizando, Harry se dio cuenta que cuando habían caído, él le había enviado un **_"Stupefy"_**. Harry no se había percatado de ello porque "la cosa" lo había apenas susurrado. Pero había algo que no cuadraba en la memoria de Harry.**

_ Su secuestrador no llevaba varita alguna._

_ "¿Cómo puede ser"_**-pensó- **_Sé que existe la magia accidental, esa que no puedes controlar? Pero esto es un conjuro hecho y derecho. ¡Hasta lo pronunció!.Bueno, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar..."_**-pensó con resignación. Pasaron unos minutos y cada vez había menos techos por los cuales saltar. Harry se dio cuenta que se acercaban a un bosque, que al parecer estaba a unos 5 Km de Privet Drive. No era un bosque demasiado grande, pero sí lo suficientemente para perderse. El individuo comenzó a desacelerar su odisea entre casa y casa, hasta que frenó. Dejó a Harry en un techo y le susurró:**

_-Harry, te voy a quitar la paralización. En estos momentos nos persiguen Mortífagos. Quiero que confíes en mí. Sé que es difícil, pero debes hacerlo si quieres sobrevivir._

**Harry meditó por unos segundos. Este sujeto no parecía una mala persona, pero las palabras de Moody resonaban sin parar en su cabeza: **_¡Vigilancia Constante!__"Aunque en este caso nada puedo hacer. Lo mejor será confiar en él"._** Harry le miró y asintió con los ojos, ya que no podía hacerlo con el resto del cuerpo. El individuo le sonrió y se bajó la capucha. Parecía que rondaba entre los 60 o 65 años. Tenía el polo rojo, pero más oscuro que el de Ron o el de Ginny. Unos imponentes ojos marrón claro miraban a Harry con una mezcla de nostalgia y preocupación. Tocó su mano y dijo:**_¡Ennervate!._** Harry sintió como sus músculos volvían a responder. Se levantó con ayuda de su extraño secuestrador. **

_-Me llamo Alejandro Woodward, pero llámame Alex- _**dijo el, extendiendo su mano, la cuál fue rápidamente estrechada por la de Harry.**

** Alex iba vestido con una túnica roja, botas de piel de dragón y una capa roja sangre. Repentinamente, éste se dio la vuelta y gritó: **_¡Protego!. _**Apareció un escudo repele-conjuros tan poderoso que parecía un muro de cemento, pero transparente y ovalado. Dos segundos después 5 hechizos rebotaron contra el escudo. Harry miró impresionado a Alex. Parecía que era bastante bueno con magia, además de que poseía un estado físico inigualable. Alex se dio la vuelta y le dio su varita a Harry, diciéndole:**

** -**_Te la cogí de la casa de tus tíos. Espero que no te moleste. Bueno, vamos a por ellos. Tenemos a 10 Mortífagos alrededor de nosotros, 4 por tu lado y 6 por el mío. Sé que piensas que por el hecho de que solo puede matarte Voldemort, eres invencible; pero no es así -_** le dijo a un sorprendido Harry.-**_Eres mortal como el resto de nosotros._

_ -¿Pero...cómo lo sabes?- _**preguntó Harry**

-_Después lo discutiremos. Ahora quiero que, cuando quite el escudo, demuestres de lo que eres capaz. Te dejaré con los 4 Mortífagos que están por tu lado-_** respondió Alex, con un tono de desafío. Harry sonrió casi maliciosamente. **_"Esto es lo mío"-_** pensó.**__

**Alex le miró, sonriendo también. Unos segundos después, quitó el **_Protego._** Harry vio como Alex saltaba hacia unos techos en dirección contraria, y como lanzaba un rayo púrpura que hizo volar a dos Mortífagos. Harry se dio la vuelta y se preparó para luchar.**

** Repentinamente apareció un Mortífago de la nada. Harry vio en cámara lenta como saltaba hacia él. A una velocidad impresionante, le apuntó con su varita y dijo: **_¡Expelliarmus!._** Un gran rayo rojo salió de su varita e impactó con el Mortífago, el cual voló 10 metros; cayendo así en un jardín inconsciente. Harry cogió su varita y se la puso en la mano izquierda. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como dos Mortífagos se movían sigilosamente hacia él. Meditó una milésima de segundo y llego a la conclusión que tenía que separarles para que fuese más fácil luchar.**

** Buscó un tejado cercano al cuál pudiese saltar. En un momento, se vio llegando hacia el después de haber saltado como nunca en su vida. Se dio la vuelta y gritó: **_¡Acció Mortífago!. _**El secuaz de Voldemort se acercó sorprendido a Harry a una velocidad impresionante. Justo cuando estaba entre dos casas, Harry decidió soltarle. Vociferó **_Finite Incatatem _**y observó como el Mortífago caía. Antes que cayese al suelo, le envió un **_Stupefy _**con la varita del Mortífago anterior****y le dejó inconsciente. **_"Solo faltan dos"-_** pensó Harry. En ese instante, uno de los Mortífagos apareció a unos metros de Harry. Comenzó el duelo. Parecía que éste era bastante más fuerte que los otros dos. Una combinación de conjuros y hechizos se intercalaron durante unos minutos. Harry veía como su rival se iba desgastando poco a poco, aunque Harry también estaba fatigado. Poco a poco el nivel del duelo comenzó a disminuir. Los hechizos se hicieron más débiles.**

** Repentinamente, Harry se vio siendo ahorcado por el Mortífago que faltaba. Parecía que tenían planeado desgastarle para poder cogerle más fácilmente. Harry no podía respirar. Poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, vio como una mancha roja aparecía a toda velocidad y golpeaba con una patada giratoria en el aire al Mortífago que estaba cansado. Medio segundo después había lanzado un **_Stupefy_** en la cara del Mortífago que estaba ahorcando a Harry. Éste se sorprendió de la puntería de Alex. El rayo le había rozado la oreja, pero no le había dado. Harry comenzó a respirar a grandes bocanadas. Un poco más y hubiese muerto. Ya era la segunda vez que Alex le había salvado la vida aquella noche.**

** Poco a poco, Harry fue recuperando el aire. Se dio cuenta de que Alex estaba apilando los 10 Mortífagos para enviarlos a algún sitio. Harry logró ver que dos de ellos estaban muertos. Alex, al ver la cara de Harry, dijo:**

- _O los mataba o me mataban._

- _Lo sé-_** respondió Harry, dándose cuenta de lo dura que era la guerra. Era la primera vez que veía a unos Mortífagos muertos, y no sentía ni pena ni remordimientos. **_"Se lo merecen"_**-pensó.**__

**Alex comenzó a rondar a los Mortífagos, susurrando palabras en latín que Harry no entendía. Después de unos 15 segundos de encantamiento, los Mortífagos fueron transportados sin necesidad de Aparecerse con ellos. Harry se quedó impresionadísimo. Se dio cuenta lo poco que sabía y lo mucho que tendía que aprender para poder derrotar a Voldemort. **_"Pero, si ni siquiera puedo ganarle a 4 Mortífagos, ¿cómo lo mataré?. Estoy seguro que si Dumbledore me lo hubiese dicho antes..._

_-Harry, debemos irnos-_** le apresuró Alex, quitándole de sus pensamientos. Parecía preocupado por algo. Miró hacía arriba, como esperando que algo pasase. Después de unos segundos de espera, observó a Harry como midiéndole y dijo:**

-_Harry, sé que estás cansado. No solo por la batalla, si no también por todo. No es fácil vivir para saciar las expectaciones de los otros, te lo digo por experiencia propia. Sé que la profecía te está carcomiendo. Sé que no dejas de pensar en como derrotarás a Tom. No te preocupes, se arreglar_

- _Alex, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?-_** preguntó Harry, curioso.**

- _Eso da igual. Solo te pido que nunca más creas que eres invencible, ni te pongas delante de un camión como hiciste hace una hora. El suicidio no es el camino, aunque sé que lo hacías pensando que no podías morir_-** respondió Alex, mirando a Harry con severidad.- **_Ahora, vamos a hablar de "negocios". Quiero proponerte algo._

- ¿_Qué?_**_-_preguntó Harry, extrañado. ¿De qué negocios podrías estar hablando?**

- _Quiero que seas mi discípulo durante este verano. Te enseñare como luchar, no tan solo mágicamente, si no también físicamente. No puede ser que el que debe de matar a Tom Marvolo Riddle sea derrotado por 4 Mortífagos de nada_-** propuso seriamente Alex- **_Quiero que te lo pienses. Medítalo esta noche. Sé que estás aburrido de ser controlado por un destino que no elegiste. Te ayudaré a superarlo. Ahora vamos, que se está haciendo tarde_.

**Poco a poco fueron caminando hacia Pivet Drive. La cabeza de Harry estaba hecha un lío. No sabía si confiar en este extraño personaje que le había salvado la vida dos veces. Pero, tenía razón. Estaba aburrido de esperar a Dumbledore, o a Voldemort o quien fuese decidiese su destino. No iba a dejar que una profecía le arruinara la vida. La vida le daba una oportunidad para poder ser mas fuerte que Voldemort, y no iba a desaprovecharla. Era hora de que un nuevo Harry apareciese. Justo cuando le iba a comunicar a Alex su decisión, se dio cuenta de que ya habían legado a Privet Drive. Se mantuvo a raya y decidió decírselo mañana, cuando pasase. Pero a Harry le surgió una duda.**

- _ Alex, ¿adonde iríamos a entrenar?-_** pregunt**

- _Bueno, pues no podemos quedarnos en la isla porque es demasiado peligroso, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, creo que iremos a mi país natal_**-respondió pensativo.-**_Creo que España te gustaría bastante, Harry Potter._

****

**Harry subió a su habitación sin poder creérselo. Aquel día por la mañana no sabía que hacer con su vida. Y ahora estaba un 95% seguro que iba a pasar el verano con un desconocido en un país del cual no había escuchado casi nada. España no era muy conocida dentro de la historia de la Magia que enseñaba el Profesor Binns en Hogwarts. Harry ya había oído hablar de otras escuelas de magia en otros países europeos, como Beauxbatons en Francia o Durmstrang, la cual no sabía donde estaba. Pero de España no había oído nada de nada.**

****

_"Quizás no sea tan buena idea. Irse con un desconocido al continente no es muy cauteloso que digamos. Pero bueno, habrá que intentarlo."_**-pensó.**

**Cuando estaba apunto de acostarse, vio una pequeña nota encima de su cama. Tenía el sello de Hogwarts y parecía que había sido escrita por Dumbledore.**

Querido Harry:

Creo que ya has conocido a mi buen amigo Alex. Es una mago extraordinario, además de una gran persona. Espero que tu entrenamiento con él sea gratificante, no solo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente.

Harry, de ahora en adelante no te diré nada más que la verdad. Ten por seguridad que no volveré a ocultarte nada. Una cosa que quiero que sepas es que Alex fue compañero de Hagrid, así él podrá contarte algunas anécdotas de sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

Nos esperan tiempos difíciles, Harry. Aprovecha este verano para encontrar ese poder que tantas veces has utilizado sin darte cuenta. Confío plenamente en ti.

Sinceramente,

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_ Director de Hogwarts_

**Harry se quedó unos segundos meditando. Dumbledore lo sabía... Pero Harry ya no confiaba demasiado en Dumbledore. Le había ocultado la profecía durante 5 años. Igualmente, Harry ya se había decidido ir a España con Alex. Lo hubiese querido Dumbledore o no, Harry no se iba a quedar en Privet Drive todo el verano**.

_Ya era hora de cambiar._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota de autor: **Hola a todos!!!! Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. El segundo seguro que lo tengo hecho pronto, aunque este con exámenes. Fins aviat!


End file.
